


【Snarry/HPSS】游戏（2）You are mine Severus

by qytysyw



Category: HPSS - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF, Severus Snape - Fandom, Snarry - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Severus Snape, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Rating: NC17, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qytysyw/pseuds/qytysyw
Summary: 【HPSS】游戏(2) You are mine Severus黑化哈预警bd/sm慎入Harry Potter x Severus Snape插→入;束×縛NC-18 图
Relationships: HPSS - Relationship, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Severus Snape/Other(s), Snarry - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Harry Potter and Severus Snape, Harry and Severus, Harry/severus





	【Snarry/HPSS】游戏（2）You are mine Severus

【HPSS】游戏(2)You are mine Severus  
黑化哈预警  
bd/sm慎入  
Harry Potter x Severus Snape  
插→入;束×縛  
NC-18 图

首发Lofter：[清幽庭院锁越王](http://www.lofter.com/blog/11liuyaru12)

P1：两个局部   
P2：插→入

P3：束×縛

P4：P2-You are mine Severus

P5：P3-You are mine Severus

\--------------------------------------

（图1）

[ ](http://www.lofter.com/blog/11liuyaru12)

图2：

[ ](http://www.lofter.com/blog/11liuyaru12)

图3：

[ ](http://www.lofter.com/blog/11liuyaru12)

Lofter原址：[清幽庭院锁越王](http://www.lofter.com/blog/11liuyaru12)


End file.
